Red Diamond
Red Diamond is the first of the Gems to be discovered by Kongo-sensei. Appearance Red Diamond was the first Gem to be discovered by Kongo-sensei on the Beach where all Gems are "born". At first, Red Diamond has a more crystalline appearance without proper eyes or flexible limbs like how all Gems are "born". Kongo-sensei shaped them, smoothed out their features, and gave them eyes. He later also applied a skin paste because Red Diamond wanted to look more like him. Red Diamond has a red color scheme and is depicted as wearing a white dress that resembles an oversized shirt. Their hair is cut in a medium bob with straight cut bangs. Personality Red Diamond is shown to be a very cheerful and curious Gem who acts like a child. They quickly developed a fondness for Kongo-sensei, who became their caretaker. When the both of them discovered the next Gem, Red Diamond asked Kongo-sensei to help them, thus leading to the creation of The School where all Gems would be housed. Story * Revealed in Chapter 64, Red Diamond is the first Gem to have been "born" and was found by Kongo-Sensei. Kongo-Sensei describes that their crystalline body was clumsy and awkward. They sensed Sensei and attempted to reach out for him but only managed to fall over. Sensei describes them as being similar to a young human at this stage. * Sensei quickly takes Red Diamond in and carves their rough body into something that is able to move more easily. He creates eyes for them to see, placing them in the empty eye sockets that Gems have. Red Diamond is essentially the first child of a new life form that Sensei had to go through trial and error to figure out how Gems function. Red Diamond is shown refusing food, but trying on clothing. Sensei then moves onto the next step of teaching them, one of them presumably being to speak. With this new ability, Red Diamond asks to look like Sensei, to which he places powder onto them except for their hair. * Red Diamond seemingly discovers another Gem lifeform and leads Sensei to it, discovering Fluorite. Sensei explains that Fluorite has a different structure than either of them, and is much weaker and susceptible to the elements. Red Diamond asks Sensei to help Fluorite, to which he builds the School out of a large piece of quartz that still stands to the present of the manga. * Between the introduction of Fluorite and the start of the comic, Red Diamond is abducted and taken to the Moon. * Red Diamond is the fastest reforming Gem of Barbata's Gem Restoration Project, displaying half a face by the time he shows Phosphophyllite what he is doing. * The Gem Restoration Project is cancelled, and Red Diamond is presumably abandoned. Gem Info * Mineral: Diamond * Chemistry: C * Color: Red Diamond (from the ancient Greek ἀδάμας – adámas, meaning "unbreakable", "proper", or "unalterable") is one of the best-known and most sought-after gemstones. Diamond is the only gem made of a single element: It is typically about 99.95 percent carbon. The other 0.05 percent can include one or more other elements which can influence its color or crystal shape. Red diamond is known to be the rarest and most expensive variety of colored diamonds. It is unknown what causes red diamond to have its red color. It forms under high temperature and pressure conditions that exist only within a specific depth range (about 100 miles) beneath the earth’s surface. Diamond’s crystal structure is isometric, which means the carbon atoms are bonded in essentially the same way in all directions. DeYoung Red Diamond 01.jpg|DeYoung Red Diamond, from Wikipedia Gallery Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 5.37.23 PM.png|Red Diamond when they were first found by Sensei. Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 5.55.15 PM.png|Red Diamond getting their powder applied, Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 5.56.25 PM.png|Eye attachment. RedClothes.png|Red Diamond being given clothing to try RedFood.png|Red Diamond refusing food RedSmall.png|Red Diamond pleading to help Fluorite Trivia * In real life, the cause of the color of red diamond is debated, though one common theory is that a deformation occurs during the formation of diamond. In the manga, Kongo-sensei states that Red Diamond's color is due to the displacement of carbon atoms adjacent to carbon and nitrogen during formation. Category:Characters Category:Gems